The inventor is a carpentry contractor. Tradesmen prefer to use the type of electrical plugs and outlets which retain the plug when the plug is rotated within the outlet. This type of plug and outlet prevents disconnection many times during the day when the plug cord is pulled during use. One problem is that tools are mostly sold with standard electrical plugs. Cutting off the plug and installing the type of plug which is retained when it is rotated is not a good solution to this problem. After the standard plug is cut off the tool cannot be intermittently used in a standard outlet. The process of cutting off the plug and installing another is time consuming. The second plug may not be as durable as the first. Additionally, this procedure may void the warranty on the tool. What is needed is a rugged adapter. An adapter which can be readily installed and removed, so that the tool may be intermittently used with a standard outlet. An adapter which securely locks on the standard plug and which will not pull off of it.